


Never in my Dreams

by ChillyPsycho



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble for expecting parents Cullen and Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never in my Dreams

“Are you teasing me ma vhenan?” Arching a brow she leaned back against the warm body.

“Of course not Darling.” She could feel the grin against her hair as he lowered his head and trailed kisses along her neck. “How has she been today?

With a grin Ellana turned in the embrace, arching up on her feet for a kiss. "You are so sure it is a she. I am telling you, you are wrong.” 

Breaking apart, Cullen let his hands drift downward to rest on her stomach, a laugh escaping him as he felt a small nudge against his palm. “The amount of energy this one has, it’s sure to be a beautiful girl just as stubborn and proud as her mother. But. If it happens to be a son, I will love him just as much.”

Ellana smiled, watching her mate as his hands roamed the small bump of her belly. She was sure the wonder struck look on his face was matched by her when no one was looking. “Can you believe it is true?” she asked

“Sometimes.” Shaking his head he got up, tugging her by the hand towards their bed. “If you had told me years ago this was how my life would end up, I never would have believed it. I could never have imagined any of this, being able to break from the lyrium, having you love me back and both of us making it through the war with Corypheus. It is a miracle.”

Stripping out of his clothes, Cullen blew out the remaining candles and slipped into the sheets, pulling Ellana until she was curled up against his side. “Andraste may not have sent you to lead us, but she certainly lead you to me, my love.”


End file.
